The field of the present invention is directed to construction hardware for the mounting of utilities
Building structures frequently require the mounting of conduit, pipe and miscellaneous architectural, decorative and mechanical devices thereto. To do so, a wide variety of brackets and other hardware have been developed. Such hardware is frequently, if not universally the subject of building code requirements, UL specifications and the like. For example, an offset hanger, such as that described in U.S. application Ser. No. 09/809,647, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, has been employed for the mounting of pipe and conduit to a wall with spacing between the mounted element and the wall. However, due to, for example, structural or space limitations or simply for ease of access or convenience, it has been desirable to mount a pipe or conduit that is offset in two directions, i.e. offset in a direction normal and parallel to the hanger mounting surface. Naturally, cantilevered forces are applied to such hardware. With such applications, it is advantageous to have structurally rigid and easily mounted hangers to secure utilities within a structure.
The present invention is directed to a hanger having a retainer offset in two directions from the mounting flange.
In a first separate aspect of the present invention, the double offset hanger includes a planar base defining a base plane and edges. The base includes a hollow cylinder extending from the planar base and defining a hole. A mounting flange is fixed to the planar base along one of the edges of the planar base. The cylinder is offset from the mounting flange in the plane of the base in a first direction perpendicular to the plane of the mounting flange and in a second direction parallel to that plane.
In a second separate aspect of the invention, the double offset hanger includes a planar base defining a base plane and edges. The base includes a hollow cylinder extending from the planar base and defining a hole. A mounting flange is fixed to the planar base along one of the edges of the planar base and includes two holes therethrough. The cylinder is offset from the mounting flange in the plane of the base in a first direction perpendicular to the plane of the mounting flange and in a second direction parallel to that plane. A stiffening flange is along another of the edges of the planar base and extends substantially perpendicular to the base plane.
In a third separate aspect of the invention, the second aspect may further contemplate the mounting flange, the stiffening flange and the cylinder each extending perpendicularly from the base plane with the mounting flange on one side of the planar base and the stiffening flange and the cylinder on the other side of the planar base.
In a fourth separate aspect of the invention, any of the foregoing aspects may further include that the double offset hanger is integrally formed from a single sheet. This integral sheet may be formed by a stamping operation.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved hanger for mounting pipe or other utility lines offset in two directions from the mounting point. Other and further objects and advantages will appear hearinafter.